1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a technical field of female terminals that comprise a tubular body and a connecting part integrally provided on the body to connect electric wire.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. HEISEI 11-345645 discloses a female terminal of this kind. In the terminal of this publication, a terminal-receiving cutout is opened in a mating end wall provided at the front end of a contact part, contact preload ledges are provided by plate pieces bent inward from the terminal-receiving cutout, and a pair of contact arms are provided inside the contact part. Forming of the contact part from a blank is done by bending and raising the contact arms from a bottom wall, bending top walls with respect to side walls, bending the side walls with respect to the bottom wall, bending and raising the contact preload ledges from the mating end wall, bending the mating end wall with respect to the bottom wall, and bending mating end side walls with respect to the fitting-end wall. On the other hand, Japanese Utility Model Publication (Unexamined) No. HEISEI 6-73878 discloses a socket connector that comprises a socket contact having a contact part for contacting a pin contact and a socket insulator for holding the socket contact and is characterized in that an outlet part of a pin contact insertion hole provided in the socket insulator is extended to protrude toward the contact part of the socket contact.